Official Fairy Tail Truth or Dare
by thesatanicsix
Summary: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gajevy, crackships. Everyone gets together to play truth or dare but things get a bit crazy. RATED M! Sex/Profantiy. Updated frequently. Request your own truth or dares for the characters! By Nemi from satanicsix.


Official Fairy Tail Truth or Dare

By Nemi-Chan from the satanicsix writing group!

**Nemi's Note: M FOR SEX, PROFANITY. **Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel and Levy meet up to play truth or dare and things get a bit crazy ^/^ The main four couples and also minor couples get some attention! This will be updated whenever I can and will continue as long as new ideas come up. FEEL FREE TO REQUEST TRUTHS OR DARES VIA MY TUMBLR ONLY: www. .com DO NOT REQUEST IN REVIEWS, OR THE STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN BY ADMINS.

**FOLLOW MY TUMBLR! x-nemi-chan **

**FOLLOW MY QUOTEV! nemi-chan**

Lucy had just finished straightening up her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. She skipped across the room and swung the door open.

"Hey!" She said as Erza, Juvia and Jellal greeted her before walking in.

"Great idea to get everyone together, Lucy," said Erza. Juvia and Jellal nodded in agreement. Natsu and Gray barged through the door a moment later fighting about something stupid.

"Calm down you two!" Jellal yelled, "Careful, or you'll-" They rammed into Lucy's dresser and it fell over. Everyone rushed over to the mess and started cleaning up. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Probably Gajeel or Levy," Lucy said before she yelled out "One minute!" Outside in the hallway Gajeel crossed his arms and looked around impatiently. He heard the apartment entrance door slam and Levy appear at the top of the stairs. _Shit, _Gajeel thought, _act natural. _

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy waved.

"Tch, hey shorty," Gajeel looked away as she arrived at the door next to him. A pissed-looking Lucy opened the door.

"Come in," she grumbled. Gray and Natsu were in the some sort of time-out corner glaring at each other. Erza, Jellal and Juvia waved at the two coming in and sat down on Lucy's carpet, leaning against her bed.

"Boys, you can join us now. If you're ready to behave," Lucy taunted. They took the walk of shame from the corner over to the carpet. "So," the blonde girl continued, "I thought we could play a game called Truth or Dare tonight, hm?"

"Juvia doesn't know how to play," the Water mage said.

"We're going to play like this," explained Lucy. "Someone will start. They will choose anyone from around the circle and ask them 'truth or dare'. The person chosen must choose one. Then the person asking either tells them to do something they _have _to do, or answer an embarrassing question. And you can't chicken out. All dares that don't involve getting injured are acceptable." She looked around her circle.

To Lucy's left, was Erza with Juvia seated next to her. Juvia had sat next to Gray (of course) who was next to Jellal followed by Gajeel and Levy. Natsu sat to the right of Lucy.

"So who wants to start?" said Levy, "If anyone minds, I'd like to go first…" She said.

"Yeah, Levy, go first." Said Erza.

"Okay," the Script mage said. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everyone raised their eyebrows. Levy grinned mischievously.

"Okay, who was your first love?" Natsu reddened a bit.

"C'mon you guys just wanna here me admit it." They all nodded, everyone knew. "Lisanna." Lucy felt a twinge of jealousy. The circle cracked up, Natsu would normally never admit that. Props to Lucy for this game, the wizards would definitely be revealing some secrets.

"Alright then. Gajeel, truth or dare?" Natsu asked.

"Dare!" bellowed Gajeel.

"Kiss Juvia!" Natsu shrieked.

_Juvia!? _wondered Lucy, _I was sure it would be Levy. Though, Juvia does make sense. They knew each other back in Phantom Lord. _Lucy looked at Levy thought Levy didn't look bothered by the dare.

"B-but… Gray-sama is Juvia's only love!" Juvia said loudly.

"Do it!" yelled Natsu.

Gajeel reddened. "Flame-ass, what the hell!?" The Iron dragon looked at Juvia. "Gotta get this over with…" He leaned over and kissed Juvia who then buried her face in to her knees. Gajeel sat back in his spot and moped like a little kid.

"One sec," said Lucy smiling devilishly. She went into her kitchen and game back out with some alchohol. "Drink up," she said and passed around beers. After some drinking and Gajeel questioning Jellal about 'the ladies' and Erza getting embarrassed as fuck, it was Jellal's turn to truth-or-dare someone.

"Revenge," he hissed at Gajeel. "Truth or dare?!"

"Dare! I ain't a wimp, ya moron!" Gajeel yelled.

"Make. Out…" Jellal paused and looked around before he raised his eyebrows evilly. "With Levy." Gajeel turned sheet white. Levy looked at Lucy and Lucy giggled.

"But do it, like, in the other room or something," Jellal added. Lucy was a bit surprised that he was the first to do a dare on the perverted side.

Gajeel and Levy didn't move.

"C'mon, go!" Erza said.

Gajeel and Levy stood up and walked into Lucy's living room and closed the door.

"Tch," Gajeel crosses his arms and looked to the side.

"I don't even want to do this," Levy complained.

Erza, Lucy and Juvia were pressed up against the door.

"Playing hard to get," Juvia hissed. They listened carefully. The girls had been waiting for this moment. Gajeel and Levy obviously liked each other.

"Yeah, WELL, neither do I!" Gajeel said sassily. He looked at Levy at of the corner of his eye. She was glaring at her feet with her arms crossed. _Fuck, _Gajeel thought, _she's adorable. _He took a step towards Levy and wrapped his armed around her and pulled her into a kiss. He had to lean over a bit, considering he was a foot and a half taller than her. Levy's eyes widened before she closed them gently and slipped her hands around his neck.

"Romaaaaance!" Erza bellowed and pranced around Lucy's room.

"Shhhh!" hissed Lucy.

Without breaking the kiss Gajeel picked Levy up princess style and carried her to the couch. They lay down and Levy got above Gajeel as they passionately french-kissed. Someone knocked on the door.

"You guys can stop now," a muffled voice said, "unless ya really want to continue…" They broke apart and blushed pure red. Gajeel opened the door and glared at everyone as he sat back down. Levy crossed her arms and did the same.

"It's not like anything happened," she huffed.

"Anyway," Gajeel said, noticing the other mages had gotten a bit drunk while they were in the other room. "Truth or dare, Lucy?" Said Gajeel.

"Dare, I guess," she said.

"Uhm, go dance sexy for Natsu. Half-naked. But he cant touch you or pull any moves." Gajeel said, dragging the two into the other room. He left them there and came out and shut the door.

"Dayummmm Gajeel," Gray cracked up.

Gajeel sat down and chugged another drink.

In the other room Lucy was mortified. Natsu shrugged. "You have to do it."

"Yeah, I knOW YOU WANT ME TO, PERVERT!" She screamed.

Lucy knew she had to get this over with so she ran into the bathroom and took off her shirt and skirt and threw the door open to the bathroom. Natsu blushed and Lucy played the music. She started dancing and saw Natsu getting conflicted. It was obvious he wanted to break the dare's rules.

"I don't care, Natsu, ju-" before she could finish Natsu lunged forward and grabbed her boobs. Lucy moaned and collapsed back on the couch. He straddled her and ripped of her bra before his hands went to her breasts again.

"N-natsu…" Lucy moaned. Natsu's tongue slid into her mouth. His hands traveled to her underwear and he fingered her for a moment before he heard a very drunk Erza yelling.

"Y-you twoooo don't break the d-dare! You're done!" Natsu and Lucy separated from each other breathing heavily. Lucy threw her clothes back on and they composed themselves without saying a word or making eye contact before joining the rest of the group.

By now, everyone was totally drunk.

"Erza, truth or d-dare!" Lucy said.

"TRUTH!" Erza shrieked.

"Are you a v-virgin? If not who did you do it with?" Lucy questioned.

Erza, being so intoxicated she had forgotten about her privacy, jumped straight to an answer. "Jellal!" She yelled. Everyone nodded like they understood.

Erza turned to Gray. "Truth or dare, you… you."

"Dare." Gray pounded his chest.

Erza grabbed Juvia and stuck a shot glass in her cleavage. Juvia giggled.

"Drink from your lovers tits!" The redhead said triumphantly. "Then tell her she is your beautiful strawberry cake."

Gray blushed and smiled innocently. Juvia squealed.

"Okay I'll do it!" He said and stuck his face in Juvia's boobs and drank out of the shot glass. He sat back up before raging, "MY BEAUTIFUL STRAWBERRY CAKE, THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!" Juvia vibrated with excitement. "G-gray-sama loves meee."

"More dares!" The drunkened mages shouted. This was just a tiny beginning to their upcoming truth or dare adventures.

**Nemi's Note: Hope you liked chapter one. I will update each time I have enough requests and ideas. Please leave an ask in my tumblr with your request for what dare or truth you want and who it will be delivered to. If you ask anonymously on tumblr you will not receive credit. The more perverted the better, if you haven't noticed from all this awkwardness XD Crack ship truths and dares are accepted.**

**xNemi**


End file.
